Euforia Palembang
by Rainbow 'Walker' Castle
Summary: Berhubung author harus mengikuti latihan sebelum Ujian Nasional, Licia sang OC harus ikut 'sang pencipta'. Bagaimana nasib semua orang di Inggris? Tindakan apa yang dilakukan oleh 'Anjing Penjaga Ratu' ? /maaf HIATUS! Dx
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Kuroshitsuji** punya **Yana Toboso**

**Indonesia** adalah Negara saya!

**Palembang** adalah tanah kelahiran saya! Nyeahahahaha

**RATED :**

Membingungkan, tidak jelas. Tapi sya menjelaskan bahwa fic ini ber-rated **K+**

**WARNING :**

OOC akut pada setiap chara, Bahasa Palembang dan Indonesia yang campur aduk, bahasa suka-suka-gue. Don't like don't read!

**SUMMARY :**

Setelah Queen Victoria kembali dari Indonesia, suatu keanehan terjadi pada Queen Victoria yang dapat mengubah Negara Inggris Raya 180o berubah total!

* * *

><p>Hai, semuanya!*ingus beleleran di muka* masih ingat saya? Enggak! Yaudah anggap aja klo sya ini bermuka bulet, berkuncir dua, rambut berwarna coklat kehitaman, berkacamata. Kalo ketemu orang yg berciri ciri seperti ini pastilah orang itu adalah sya!<p>

Readers: eh! Nasi basi aja lu! Lu mau nulis apa mau kita gorok hah!

Alice: hah? Iya iya gomen dah. Puas!

Readers: klo gitu cepetan nulis, blo'on!

Alice: heeh, iya deh. _Nulis nulis nulis_

.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Queen Victoria**

Di singgasana Ratu, Queen Victoria sedang melamun ria akhirnya nenek tua itu menghela panjang "haaaaaaaaahh". Karena helaan yang panjang dan dapat membuat taman kerajaan kering kerontang itu, Charles Phipps, sang Butler Ratu, menanggapi "Ada apa dengan anda, _Baginda Ratu_? Anda sakit?" dengan liarnya nenek-eh, Ratu itu menjawab "Kaga tau neh. Mungkin _gue_ kangen dengan _'itu'_".Busyet dah nene-Ratu yang tersohor di mata dunia ini bilang _'gue'_? _ck ck ck_.

"'_Itu'_"?

"Ya, _'itu'_. Kangen berat niih" jelas sang Ratu Victoria layaknya anak abege lagi bete

"Oiya! _'Rencana itu'_! rencana itu harus berjalan!"teriak nene-Ratu Victoria secara...tiba tiba...

"Rencana seperti apa?" Tanya gadis manis bernama Grey. "OI ANE BUKAN GADIS!" teriak gadi—mas mas bernama Charles Grey*Butler Ratu juga* kepada Author ingusan dan ababil itu.

"Rencana…." Kata Baginda Ratu yang menanggung kata katanya biar readers sekalian penasaran tingkat provinsi.

**Esok harinya, Kediaman Phantomhive **

"Tuan Mudaa!...tuan mudaa!"teriak butler iblis podofil portable, Sebastian Michaelis.

_SIIIIIING_

Karena gak ada jawaban, sang butler kita tercinta*plak* sedikit menaikkan 90 oktaf. *Sedikit apaan!*

"TUAN MUDAAA!"

_SIIIIIING_

Gak ada jawaban dari si boncel itu, men! Sebudek apa sih, bonCiel itu! Parah amat anak abege jaman sekarang...*Readers: emang lu bukan anak abege juga! SARAP!*

_TSAAH!_

Eh? Oh! Orangnya dateng! Lho lho kok bawa bawa golok! Apa! JANGAAN! CROOT! *ditusuk pake golok karatan ama Ciel*. Author ababil inipun sekarat.

"Oh, Tuan Muda, anda kemana saja? Kenapa tidak menjawab tadi?"

"Heh? Suka suka gue donk! Napa pake teriak-teriak sih? Gue kan lagi khyusuk-khyusuknya maen boneka Barbie ama jelangung…" jawab bocah mata satu dengan polosnya. Saking polosnya author pengen makan es krim polos. Gak nyambung.

"Ini, ada surat dari Yang Mulia Ratu" sambil menyerahkan seekor surat, eh sepucuk surat, ding. Lalu Sebastian berpikir dalem hati _"sejak kapan Tuan Muda suka maen Jelangkung!"_.

"Hmmm" gumam Ciel, sambil berputar putar layaknya gasing baru diputer.

_SREEK_

Begitulah bunyi surat yang disobek dengan nista-nya oleh Ciel

Mau tau isi suratnya? Goceng duluuu *disambit pake galon*. Eh? Iya deh. Gratisan, cibir Autor nan imut*plak* ralat. Author nan ababil. Puas?

Isi Suratnya…

**Untuk Ciel Phantomhive**

**Hai, bocah… apa kabarmu hari ini?**

**Oh, iya, apa hari ini kamu senggang? Tapi, walaupun kamu tidak senggang, kamu harus kesini, bocah!**

**Darurat! Penting! Kudu! Harus!**

**Kalau kamu tidak datang, stock vcd episode Barbie in Taman Lawang dan episode-episode spesial lainnya tidak akan kuberikan!**

**Cepat Datang yaaa!~**

**Salam Peace. Love. and Gaul.**

**Queen Victoria**

Hening

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

.

Akhirnya Earl Phantomhive membuka mulutnya "WATDEPAAAK!" dengan OOC. Karena kaga mau stock vcd barbie episode spesial itu dibatalkan, maka Ciel pun memutuskan...

"Sebastian…"

"Ya?"

"Berangkat ke Istana Queen Victoria, sekarang!"

"Yes, My Lord"

Akhirnya, Butler Iblis-Tapi-Pedofil dan Ciel Bocah-Mata-Satu-Sok-Tau itupun berangkat ke Kediaman Queen Victoria menggunakan taksi. Beuh, sejak kapan zaman Victoria ada taksi?

.

.

.

**THE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p>Hola! Gimana? Jayus? Jelek?<p>

Mau Review? Silahkan. Mau fave? Silahkan!. Mau nge-flame? Boleh*pasrah*.

Udah ya! Author ababil ini udah dikejar kejar ama SebastianFC ama Ciel FC, bukan nge-fans ama sya tapi mo menyate missal sya gara gara pencemaran setiap chara Kuroshitsuji. BYE! and Happy New Year All!

Mind to Review?


	2. Tutor datang!

**DISCLAIMER :**

Palembang punya Indonesia!

Yana Toboso adalah Negara saya!

Kuroshitsuji adalah tanah kelahiran saya!

Salah? Perbaiki Sendiri! Nyeahahahaha *nodongin AK-47 ke laptop*

Well, napa ke laptop!

**WARNING :**

OOC akut pada setiap chara, Bahasa Palembang dan Indonesia yang campur aduk, bahasa suka-suka-gue. Typo sana-sini, Humor yang ancur, AU, UA, AA, UU, UUD, dll.

Don't like don't read!

**APLIKASI KOES PLOES **(emang ada!)** :**

Yang gak ngerti bahasa Palembang, tenang aja. Soalnya ada translate-nya

ENJOOOYYY~~

**SUMMARY :**

Setelah Queen Victoria kembali dari Indonesia, suatu keanehan terjadi pada Queen Victoria yang dapat mengubah Negara Inggris Raya 180 derajat berubah total! Dan sekarang tutor macam apa yang datang!

* * *

><p>Halo, selamat pagi, siang, dan malam semuanya! Akhirnya fic ini jadi! Kawan, fic ini udah jadi! Udah jadi! Kyaaa, udah jadi! Udah jad—ubh!*dibekep pake buku yaoi*<p>

Readers: elu klo ngomong 'udah jadi' lagi, gue sita buku 'manusia setengah salmon' lu!

Alice: *gaya slow motion* tiidaaaak!

Karena Alice-san mau nulis dengan –coretsangattidakcoret- ikhlas maka fic ini diputar!(?)

.

.

.

_Masyask~ masyask seundirie~ mandie~ mandie seundirie~ tidur~ tiydur pyun seundiriie~_

Beuh. Lagu apa nih? Beuh lagu yang diputer di taksi men. Oh! Penumpangnya ternyata Sebastian ama Ciel lho! Aneh…taksi kok muteriun lagu dangdut. Yeah, walaupun gitu Ciel nya udah joget-joget gak jelas, jadi jangan ketuker ama joget-joget ama penyakit epilepsi akut.

Tapi waktu bagian_ 'tidur~ tiydur pyun seundiriie~' _Sebas nangis lho! Ada apa gerangan!

Ciel yang lagi asyik joget-joget di atas jok langsung nyadar kalo Sebas nangis. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Ciel nanya "Oi lu nape nangis? Gak ada malu ye? Nangis di taksi?". Daripada elu joget-joget di atas jok.

'_Oh Tuan Muda… anda perhatian sekali!'_dalam batin. " Lagu ini mengingatkan pada kucing saya yang kutinggal di **Pasar Cinde(1)**, seeediih sekalii. Padahal daku bertemu dengannya waktu lagi makan jiwa manusia tumis yang lagi nge-hits di sana**(2)**. Hiks…hiks…sedih deh"

"Apa?"

"…"

Ciel ngelanjutin jogetnya dan ngekacangin Sebastian, Sang Butler Labil. _Kacang~kacang~kacang~telur~telur~telur~_

.

.

.

_CKIIIT_

_GUBRAK_

_DBUAGH_

_Teng~ Teng~ Teng~ Tengteng!~ We are in Tokyo!~ Ha!~ Ha!~ In Tokyoo!~ Ha!~ Ha!~_

Tokyo? Oh, taksinya berubah kecepatannya mirip kayak Tokyo Drift itu lhooo #gak penting!

.

.

.

.

Singkat cerita, Sebastian dan Ciel udah nyampe di istana Queen Victoria.

Dan singkat cerita lagi, Ciel udah di Singgasana Queen Victoria dan mereka disambut dengan lagu Sm*sh – Ahh. Gerah banget gitu deh, secara saya gak suka smash *buat fansnya jangan marah yaa~*.

Dan singkat cerita lagi—oke oke, tolong lepaskan granat dari tangan anda tersebut!

Daaan singkat cerita lagiii—*author mati di tempat*

*SKIP*

*PLAY*

"Ada apa Paduka Ratu? Ada apa gerangan sehingga saya dipanggil kemari?"

"Ada tugas untukmu"

"_Sudah kuduga!"_ batin Ciel. "Apa tugasnya Paduka Ratu?"

"Tugasmu adalah…" suara Queen Victoria disengaja misterius. "Buatkan Negara Inggris Raya ini kayak suasana Palembang dooonk!~". Nah, yang ini mirip anak abege yang diberitakan kalo dia lulus.

Nek, nek, ingat umurmu nek! Ingat umurmu!

Ciel cengo. Sebastian kaget with OOC-nya. Duo Charles bakar sate. Oke, napa bakar sate? Kaga nyambung banguetsss.

"Palembang? Suasana? Apa maksud anda?" tanya Ciel dengan *masih* cengo-nya.

"Haduuuh, bocah Cieeel, kamu gak pernah liat atlas Indonesia ya?"

"Hah?"

Disini kita pasti tau…kalo Ciel kaga pernah buka-buka Atlas dunia. Dia lebih sering buka-buka majalah playboy dan berbie, sih. *plak* *digolok ama Ciel, lagi*

"Eleh-eleh, cah lanang, cah lanang~ gimana sih kamu iki tooh?~*gaya ibu-ibu jawa*. Mas Sebas, kasi tau Ciel donk"

"Errr…oke". Sebastian dengan ogah-ogahan ngejelasin geografis Indonesia ke Ciel.

1 menit kemudian…

.

.

5 menit kemudian…

.

.

20 menit kemudian…

Ciel angguk-angguk.

.

.

1 jam kemudian...

Giliran Sebastian yang geleng-geleng.

.

.

3 jam kemudian...

.

.

7 jam kemudian...

Pluto bantuin angkat jemuran (yang ini kalian bayangin dimana anjing iblis yang dapat berubah menjadi manusia ini angkat jemuran. Oke untuk lebih jelas, bayangkanlah pengantar surat yang dikejar-kejar dan digigit anjing)

8 jam kemudian...

Author dan duo Charles epilepsi bareng.

.

.

15 jam kemudian...

Sebastian tobat. Karena itu, Black Butler a.k.a Kuroshitsuji telah berubah nama menjadi White Butler a.k.a Shiroshitsuji. Tentang dimana malaikat poni belah tengah bertarung dengan iblis berjidat lebar memperebutkan jiwa yang tak diketahui gendernya. Saksikan besok! Shiroshitsuji di Abalabalmax jam 12 malam!

.

.

The End.

.

.

Author : hei, ini belom selesai lhoo. Lanjutkah?

Asisten+Readers : woy! Daripada ngebacot, mending lu lanjutin lagi!

Author: iyaaaa! Uwoh ada piring terbaaang~ lho, lho kok ada gallon terbang!

Gaje part 1…loncat!~...

Oke, lanjut.

Setelah penjelasan yang berbelit-belit bagikan belut *?* dan panjang bagaikan ular makan tiang listrik *?*. Ciel angguk-angguk (lagi), entah itu tanda mengerti ato kagak.

"Sudah mengerti, Tuan Muda?"

Ciel diem. Sambil angguk-angguk *lagi* tentunya sambil makan lemper. Oke, yang bagian lemper ini bohong.

"Tuan Muda?"

Ciel angg—oke, kali ini Ciel gak angguk-angguk lagi tapi udah mendongak kepalanya ke arah muka Sebastian. "HAH? Apa? Mengerti apanya?"

Somplak nih anak, udah berjam-jam jelasinnya eh malah gak denger. Untung, Butler *iblis* perfecto *pedofillo* from hell ini penyabar. Lha kalo kagak? Bisa-bisa si Ciel udah koit duluan.

"Oke, oke. Aku udah ngerti kok. Cuman ngerjain kamu aja. Kan jarang-jarang ada iblis dikerjain". Saya juga jarang lho. Ngeliat iblis tobat, trus dikerjain sama anak moe super sombong, kok, Ciel... #apaan sih? Maen nyambung aja.

Ciel, yang ngedenger suara gaib tersebut langsung mencari-cari suara gaib tersebut. "Eh, Sebastian. Lo tadi denger gak suara gaib barusan? Serem amat. Malah lebih serem daripada elu, yang aslinya iblis".

"Eh? Denger tapi samar-samar..."

"Kok samar-samar?"

"Entah"

"Napa?"

"KEPO LU". Bentak Sebastian.

"Eetttt daaah! Udah mulai berani ya lo! *ngebuka eyepatch* INI PERINTAH, BEGO!"

"*nurut* Okeh. Napa saya tadi mendengarnya samar-samar? Itu...karena...suaranya...mirip emak saya di neraka, Tuan Muda". Terang sebastian. Oke ini 'terang' dalam arti menjelaskan, bukan 'terang' dalam menerangi ruangan.

"Hah? Lo punya emak ya? Kok di neraka sih? Gak elit tau". Ciel oh Ciel. Sadarlah nak. Kau tau Sebastian tinggal dimane!

"Yaelah. Masa di surga! Kalo gitu gue bukan iblis lagi, geblek. Lo mikir-mikir dulu, kalau iblis tulen kayak gue tinggal dimane! Masa di surga! Bisa-bisa gue udah binasa duluan, nyet.". Beuh ngelawan ya lu. Pake bahasa gaul lagi. Memang, julukan 'si serba bisa' jatuh ke dalam kolor—eh, tangan elu, Sebas. Hebat.

Rueen Victoria. Ratu kita tercinta. Udah merasa dikacangin daritadi, langsung ngelunjak "WOY! KAPAN GUE DAPET DIALOG NEEHH!

-Balik ke wujud *?* normal-

"Oh. Ehm. Jadi suasana seperti apa, Paduka Ratu?"

"Buset dah. Lu baca lagi deh dari awal fic ini. Gue kan mau suasana Palembang, BOCAH." bentak Ratu Victoria sambil melototkan matanya 5 meter.

"Errrrr...oke. Caranya?". Ciel emang gak bisa marah ya, kalo dibilang 'bocah' sama nenek songong yang jadi ratu inggris ini ya? Ceka-ceka-ceka.

"Ya. Gak tau lah! Mendingan elu ajarin semua warga inggris ini belajar bahasa palembang buat dijadiin bahasa kedua di inggris atau ubah menu makanan menjadi masakan asal palembang ato yang laen-laen deh!". Duo Charles cuman bisa ngelus-ngelus dada sendiri *yai'lah, masa dada Ratu Victoria!*, nanggepin perkataan-perkataan Paduka Ratu.

"Nah, itu tau!" dengan nada 'saya-tau-jawaban-kuisnya' oleh Ci'el Pantomhip (maklum logat Palembang, lah).

"Oiaya! Maklum ya udah mulai pikun"

Semua angguk-angguk. Everytime i'm Angguk-angguk.

Ratu Victoria nyadar "EITS! TAPI JANGAN ANGGEP SAYA UDAH TUA YA!".

Semua natap Ratu Victoria dengan tatapan curiga. JIIIIIIIIIIT.

Merasa diliatin terus, Ratu Victoria mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Eh, jadi gimana rencanamu...Ciel...?

"HUM! *berpikir ala inspektur megure di Detektif Conan* Tenang saja Paduka Ratu. Saya punya kartu andalan..." Ciel langsung memakai kumis persegi panjang *?* dan topi butut. Biar mirip sama inspektur megure.

"Hah? Andalan? Apa itu? Pil KB-kah?"

"Bukan, Paduka Ratu" potong Sebastian yang maen nyambung aja.

"Jadi, apa itu?" tanya Ratu Victoria dengan rasa penasaran. Bisa penasaran juga ya, Ratu ini..._Ratu juga manusiaaa~_

"Itu..." Ciel menggantung kalimatnya, ternyata ingin menambahkan unsur misterius di kalimatnya. Namanya juga bocah...hahahahhaha *plak*

**xXx**

Indonesia-Palembang, Sumatra Selatan

14.36, di pinggir sungai Musi

.

.

"Lalalala~lililili~dududu~senangnya hidupkuuu~mengobok-obok air!~~di tengah panasnyaaa~duuuu~niiiii~aaaaaaa~~~!" begitulah senandung fales bin sarap ala gadis yang memakai baju tak matching dan muka yang hampir beda jauh dengan miss universe. Tak kala kemudian seorang *atau sesosok iblis* pemuda raven datang menghampiri gadis yang sedang -eh-uh-eh- yang melakukan -eh-uh- yang tidak elit sekali –err—yaitu, mengobok-obok air sungai musi**(1)**. "Nona Licia?" tanya pemuda raven itu kepada gadis yang biasa dipanggil Licia, yang sedang asyik mengobok-obok air.

TSSAAHH. Sang gadis lansung menatap orang yang memanggil namanya tersebut. Dengan gaya slow motion, tentunya, biar dramatis ala sinetron silat Indonesia itu. Mata sang gadis pun tertuju pada 'sesuatu' pada pemuda raven. Dengan mata yang bersinar kayak E.T. *oke yang bagian E.T. ini juga bohong* dan wajah yang memerah, sang gadis pun berkata dengan tampang watados, "Mas, RESTETILINGnya kebuka".

"HAH! BUSET DAH. KOK BISA KEBUKA!" teriak ooc pemuda raven menahan malu sambil menkancingkan restelitingnya kembali. Dalam wajah yang sedikit memerah, pemuda raven itu bersikap gentle kembali, "Ehem! Maafkan atas kecerobohan saya tadi. Apa benar anda nona Licia?".

"Iya, betul. Kenapa ya?" tanyanya kembali dengan kebingungan. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, sang pemuda raven lansung menarik tangan Licia dengan tali tambang *?* dan terbang, "MAAF LANCANG! SAYA SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS, BUTLER KELUARGA PHANTOMHIVE! SEKARANG KITA TIDAK PUNYA WAKTU LAGI! ANDA HARUS IKUT PADA SAYA!". Licia, yang tiba-tiba ditarik cuma bisa teriak-teriak gaje dengan kata-kata yang -ehem- 'mutiara'.

**xXx**

Inggris Raya, Di Istana Ratu Victoria.

"Huuaeemm, nyam-nyam. Kapan nyampenya sih?" tanya Charles Grey sambil menatap sinis Ciel Phantomhive, yang membalas dengan tatapan yang tak kalah sinisnya. Ya, di bola mata Ciel tergambar abang sate sedang bertarung dengan monyet yang ingin mencuri dagangannya, biar sinis *well, ini maksudnya apa ya? Saya juga bingung*. SINIS..NIS...NIS...IS...IS..S...S *gema*.

Belum saja Ciel menjawab pertanyaan Grey, tiba-tiba Sebastian masuk dengan membawa gadis yang bernama Licia. "Semuanya, perkenalkan tutor kita."

"Salam kenal, saya Licia. Saya akan membantu apa yang saya bisa" hormat Licia sambil membungkukkan badannya. Ya, sekarang Licia sudah memakai baju ala tutor Inggris dan rapi. Gak kayak tadi, pakai baju daster bermotif pedobear, rambut dikuncir lima, dan pakai sendal di kaki kanan lalu dikaki kiri pakai sepatu. Tinggal dimasukin ke RSJ, udah cocok tuh.

"Huumn. Benarkah dia orangnya?" curiga sang ratu.

"Yeah. Betul. Sekarang ialah yang akan mengajari kita berbahasa Palembang, memasak makanan khas, dan lain-lain." ujar Ciel dengan pede tingkat panjang pinang *?*.

"Apakah ia bisa dipercaya?" tanya Ratu.

"Ya, bisa." tegas Sebastian.

"Yakin?" sambung Grey

"Ya, sangat"

"Sumpeh?" tanya Phipps

"Dijamin?" ragu Ciel. Eh, Ciel kok lu ikut-ikuttan?

"SUUMMPEEEHHH DAAH DIJAMIIINNNN" jawab Sebastian dengan nelangsa. Siapa juga mau ditanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama melulu!. Walupun bergelar tinggi, otaknya geblek juga ya. Hahahhahahhahahaha *plak* *digampar ama fans kuroshitsuji*

Gaje part 2, loncatin lagii..

Setelah acara banyak bacot tadi, Licia memang sangat handal, ia bisa berbicara dengan bahasa Palembang dengan lancar (yaiyalah, Licia kan orang Palembang), memasak makanan khas Palembang sampai masakan khas Papua Nugini. Saking hebatnya tuh anak, bisa-bisa dia ngrebut gelar 'serba-bisa' Sebastian. Oh no! Jadi gimana Sebastian-nya tuh? Oh, ternyata untuk itu Sebastian membungkam semua panitia dan juri penyerahan gelar 'serba-bisa' (emang ada? =.=") agar tidak bisa menyerahkan gelar 'serba-bisa' pada Licia. Ih, Sebastian egois deh...

"Hihihi" dengan senyum kecilnya, Licia memberatkan suasana ruangan tersebut. Semua hanya terdiam, hanya author ini yang gak diem karena keasyikkan nonton yaoi #ups! Malah buka aib sendiri...ehehehe...Lupakan yang ini :D

"Ada apa, Nona Licia?" tanya Phipps

"Ahahaha ternyata kalian lucu juga ya. Baik, kita mulai acara belajarnya"

**BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>(1)Sungai musi<strong> : Itu adalah sungai yang membentang di tengah kota Palembang. Satunya hilir, dan satunya lagi hulu. Untuk lebih lanjut, cari sumbr terpercaya. Karena saya gak bisa dipercaya.

* * *

><p>Bwaaahh...gajenyaaa. Akhirnya selesai juga... udah isinya gaje, endingnya gaje pula.<p>

Makasih ya sudah mau membaca! m(^-^)m \(^-^)/ m(^-^)m \(^-^)/.

Makasih juga yang *rela* mau review sayaaa...walaupunitu kritik :D

**Rierania**, makasih ya ;D. **Key Taurus**, makasih atas kritiknya ya!

Hei, kalian add facebookku ya!

Ini dia : Alice Hitomura

Sebelum meng-add, kalian beritahu dulu apa nama facebook kalian ya. Soalnya saya gak sembarangan meng-konfirmasi pertemanan. Kalian bisa beritahu lewat review atau PM di ff ini :D Tenang aja, soalnya saya bisa memberikan 'sedikit spoiler' ff-ku yang lain di facebook (walah, walah)

Silahkan tumpahkan pujian, fave, flame, dan apa aja ke **Review**. Mau numpahin beras? Boleh kok, kebetulan saya lagi kehabisan beras dirumah.

Tidak tau apa itu review? Jika iya, klik yang dibawah ini. Jika tau, kasih review langsung!


	3. Pindang Patin

**DISCLAIMER :**

Kuroshitsuji, Palembang, dan Indonesia sudah menjadi milik Presiden Alice *taboked*

**WARNING :**

Typo dimano-mano (typo dimana-mana)

Setiap orang yang berperan di fic ini gak pernah absen dari 'OOC'

Licia itu adalah tokoh oc saya, bukan saya yang jadi Licia.

Yang gak ngerti bahasa Palembang tenang aja, ada translatenya tuh. Tapi bayar goceng sama direktur pajak *lho?*

**SUMMARY :**

Apa rencana Ciel menjadikan Licia sebagai tutor akan berjalan mulus kayak jalan raya*?*? atau malah membawa malapetaka bagi dirinya dan orang lain? Ada apa juga dengan yang mulia ratu!?

* * *

><p>Di pagi hari, lokasi tepatnya : Dapur.<p>

Asap mengepul keluar dari jendela ventilasi udara dapur, terlihatlah Sebastian sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Sarapan? Oh, iya. Ini masih pagi. Settingnya masih pagi, boo~ *plak*

Oh, sarapan. Dihitung jumlahnya pasti cuma ada 1 porsi. Kenapa? Kan ada Ciel. 4 makhluk (baca: Bard, Finny, Maylene, Tanaka) itu?

Oh ternyata mereka bisa masak sendiri, walau hasilnya dari mau membuat Rousted Beef Chili Sauce akan berevolusi menjadi Arang Bakar Asam Nuklir Panggang. Dicicip sekali aja pasti ketagihan (baca: calon masuk peti spesial Undertaker).

Di saat Sebastian sibuk dengan pancinya, tiba-tiba pintu dapur terbuka. Pasti Bard atau Finny, pikirnya. Emang sih, 2 makhluk itu memang suka datang kalau mencium bau makanan enak. Bagusnya mereka jadi radar makanan enak buat Kuroyanagi-sensei di _Yakitate! Japan._ Ah, apa daya. Kuroyan sudah menjadi ganas dan tak terkendali lagi, bisa-bisa Bard dan Finny bakal pulang dengan anggota tubuh yang gak lengkap karena sudah dijadiin makanan enak sama Kuroyan *author digiling jadi tepung*. Lho? Kok jadi melenceng ke sini yak?

Oke, puter balik *?*

Ngek. Salah. Sebastian salah. Ternyata itu adalah Licia. Lha, kalau gitu porsinya ada 2 dong? Licia kan tamu? Gimana sih? Kok aku yang jadi kesel nih? - authornya bego *ignore*.

"Yo~! Oi, mang. Masak apo? Lemak nian baunyo" (Translate: Yo~! Oi, mas. Masak apa? Enak banget baunya).

Sebastian yang emang iblis bule tulen hanya memiringkan kepalanya, tanda orang bingung. Licia sadar kalau orang ini gak bisa bahasa Palembang. Dengan iseng tingkat dewa, Licia mengumpat dengan bahasa Palembang,

"LOLO nian kau ni e? Ganteng macem ini, otak mencak otak-otak**(1)**(Bodoh banget kamu ini ya? Ganteng tapi otak kayak otak-otak)," kepada Sebastian. Aih, kejamnyo kau Licio (hah?). Sudah dikatain bodoh, dipanggil otak-otak lagi. Hah, jadi laper.

Sebastian semakin bingung. Daripada mati gaya, Sebastian membuka pembicaraan basa-basi (dengan bahasa Indonesia, tentunya) dengan Licia.

"Jadi, mau masak apa sih?" tanya Licia sambil menunjuk-nunjuk panci yang dikompor di tengah-tengah pembicaraan.

"Oh, aku mau buat sup kentang mpok Darmi buat Tuan Muda" singkat Sebastian sambil mengaduk-aduk panci dan goyang patah-patah yang akhiranya membuat paru-parunya pindah ke tulang selangkangan *plak*dilempar Sebastian ke dalem panci*. Wah, dedemit bule belah tengah ini tau juga mpok Darmi. Wait, siapa mpok Darmi? *bingungsendiri*

Licia hanya ber'oh' ria. Lalu ia mengambil beberapa bahan makanan dan perlatan masak. Sebastian tentu saja bingung. Ngapain nih anak jadi tamu ngelunjak?

"Mau kau apakan itu?" tanya Sebastian

"Oh, jelas. Aku mau buat pindang patin" jawabnya singkat

"Pindang patin?"

"Ho'oh. Emang ikan patin enak dibuat apa aja?" ketus Licia sambil menggenggam ikan patin. Lho? Ikannya dari mana ya? Kok bisa langsung nongol? Ah, sudahlah... anggap saja itu rahasia aku dan Licia*?*.

"Ya, menekutehe!~" asoy Sebastian dengan gaya anak gaul

"Blo'on! Ikan itu—termasuk patin, bisa dijadikan ikan goreng, sop, dibakar, digulai, dikecap, disambal, dan jadi lapar—maksudku, dan lain-lain! Masa' lu, yang menganggap diri sendiri 'serba-bisa' nggak tahu akan semua itu! HARGA DIRI ELO MAU DITARUH KEMANA, SEBASTIAN!?" teriaknya sambil mengacungkan seonggok *?* ikan patin ke hidung Sebastian. Alhasil, bola mata Sebastian hampir bersentuhan kayak mobil mau tabrakan *?*.

Hening

Hening. Hati Sebastian terenyuh. Bukan terenyuh karena tersentuh ato apa—karena tersadar bahwa tamunya kali ini suka ceramah. "Jadi?" tanyanya. Padahal dalam hati, Sebastian udah berkata, "EBUSET GILA DAH! INI ANAK TURUNAN MANA!?".

Lupakan kata Sebastian yang kasar tadi.

Disaat hening, munculah Finny dan Bard dari pintu kemana saja. Wah, pasti nyolong dari jemuran doraemon tuh. Aih, jangan ngomongin doraemon,ah. Nanti orangnya dateng *nunjuk ruang kepsek*. Gaje part 1. Loncat.

Trok trok trok. Licia memotong ikan (na'as) itu menjadi 4 bagian. Lalu mencampurkan bumbu-bumbu rempah lainnya ke dalam panci beserta ikan patin tersebut. Oh, iya. Bard en Finny, kemana ya? Oh, mereka daritadi mencium bau masakan Sebastian dan Licia. Haruuuuuuuum~ gitchuuu~

"Kalian belum sarapan kan?" tanya Licia pada duo idiot (baca: Bard dan Finny). Secara serempak mereka berdua menggelengkan kepalanya tanda 'belum' pada Licia. Licia menggangguk mengerti dan melanjutkan 'acara' memasaknya *ceilah*.

5 menit kemudian

.

"Aku lapar~"erang Finny.

.

.

.

7 menit kemudian

.

Maylene dateng sambil bawa piring plastik buat sarapan (oh, emang ga elit banget). Bard tiduran di kolong meja. Pantesan nih, anak, gak banyak ngomong. Ternyata tiduran dikolong meja, eh?

.

.

.

Menit ke-9 kemudian

.

Sebastian pergi nganterin sarapan buat tuan muda. Akhirnya Licia selesai juga masaknya.

.

.

Licia memindahkannya dari dalam panci ke dalam mangkok besar lalu menaruhnya di meja makan. "Sarapan sudah siap!" teriaknya pake toa. Akibatnya Bard terbangun dan kebentur meja. salah sendiri napa tidur dikolong meja. Finny dan Maylene langsung ceria dan ngerubungin meja makan kayak gula dan semut. Licia mangap liat trio idiot, "Gimana caranya dapat bekerja disini? Ah, lupakan" katanya sambil melihat trio ini mencicipi masakan buatannya dengan liarnya.

"ENAK BANGET YAW!~" puji Finny dengan gaya funky.

"Bah! Ini belum seberapa enaknya dengan masakan buatanku!" sindir Bard. Haah~ hanya orang yang masuk lulusan rumah sakit jiwa *?* yang memuji masakanmu, Bard.

Hanya Maylene yang makannya kalem kayak bangsawan bengawan solo *plak* dengan menggumam, "Kuahnya bening tapi berminyak" dan lain-lain. Ah, ngeles aja lu May. Sebenernya kamu mau komentar penuh over sana-sini (lebay) kan? Ngaku-ngaku jaim pula kamu *author sotoy*

Licia hanya tersenyum simpul—senang masakannya dipuji walau ada yang menyindir gaje *nunjuk Bard*. Tak lama kemudian Sebastian datang ke dapur sambil berjoget-joget dengan lagu dangdut terpopuler. _Mencari alamat asli_, tentunya.

"_Kemana-kemana?~ Ku mencariii alamaaat asliiiii~~"_

Ngapain juga nyari alamat palsu? Bego juga Ayu Tong-Tong itu ya?

Sebastian mencari bau-bau harum bercampur aroma ikan tersebut—yang tak lain adalah masakan Licia tadi.

"Hmm... Jadi ini yang kausebut Pindang Patin itu ya?"

"Iya. Napa?" jawabnya nambah ketus.

"Idih. Ketus banget kamu?"

"Kalo iyo napo, kalo idak yo napo? (Kalau iya kenapa, kalau tidak kenapa?)"

Sebastian hanya bisa diam. Diam karena gak ngerti bahasa Palembang, maksudnya. Akhirnya Sebastian pun mengalihkan pembicaraan (lagi)...

"Errr...umm..ano (SEBASTIAN PAKE KATA 'ANO'! AAAAAAAA #ditabok).. Licia-san apa anda tidak pergi ke tempat paduka ratu?"

"Enggak ah... bosen. Disana ada nenek cerewet yang MIRIP banget dengan guru killer(?) ku" ucap Licia sambil memonyong-monyongkan mulutnya. Sebastian ngerti Licia ngomongin siapa. Pasti ngomongin emaknya lagi (aduh, sotoy tingkat tinggi banget kamu, 'demit~)

(skip yeh?)

Mereka pun (seluruh peghuni mansion Ciel. Ada mas jupe loh! *?*) berkumpul diruang tengah. Ruang keluarga. Dimana ruangan itu ada tv plasma 3D yang harganya bisa bikin dompet masuk neraka a.k.a. hangus. Baidewei, di abad 18-19 gini ada tv plasma? 3D pula. Apa mau dikata deh, biar gengsi, hahay.

Aura di ruangan tersebut begitu pekat. Ada merah, kuning, hijau, di langit yang biru *?* bercampur jadi satu. Author dan narator berpotensi berat menggantikan posisi mbak Citra. Beuh, kebawa suasana masih di dunia lain, nih XD

Suasana begitu mencekam, kawan! Guratan halus di dahi mendominasi tatapan mengerikan seluruh peghuni mansion. Tatapan mata tajam menusuk bagaikan belati perak bermata 6 *?* di layar *?*. Hening dan dingin menjadi satu. Bunyi tombol-tombol plastik *?* menggema dan terpantul oleh dinding *?*. Umpatan kata-kata _mutiara_ (maksudnya bahasa kotor ya~) terus keluar dari mulut-mulut mereka (wuidih, bahasanya~).

"TENGTONGTENGTONG!", dan lagu laknat *?* ini mengakhiri semuanya. (DRAMATIS, BEUUHHH!)

Lagu ini kayaknya pernah denger, deh.

"YES! Gue menang! Bayar taruhan, masbro~" goda Licia kepada boncel shota super duper mini bin moe—Ciel Phantom, adeknya Danny Phantom. Pemburu sekaligus pemberantas hantu-hantu jahat yang meneror bumi. Dengan ending dimana Danny harus bertarung dengan dirinya yang ada di masa depan. Siapakah yang menang? Danny dari masa lalu atau Danny dari masa depan? Saksikan kelanjutannya di CielDanny Phantom: The Eforian Hantuo Banyuo Palembango (ngaco banget kamu, thor...)

(Narator: MBAK AUTHOR! SALAH FANDOM! SALAH NASI eh, NARASI JUGA NIH , AAAAAA! *gaplok narator*ganti narator baru*)

Ups, maaf. Maksud saya, Ciel Phantomhive. Bangsawan terkemuka di seluruh Inggris. Jadi semua orang Inggris tau ciri-ciri bangsawan muda ini. Cukup dilihat sekali saja. Udah ketauan siapa Ciel. Ya, dari ukuran tingginya yang uhuk-boncel-uhuk, muka moe nan shota, dan satu lagi, TSUNDERE.

"Cih! Kuso!"

"Hahay~ udah kuduga bocah kayak kamu gak bisa menang main game Sailor Pooh!" ejek Licia penuh semangat 45. Eh, tunggu. Game?

"HEH! Aku ngalah tau! Masa' aku ngalahin cewek lemah kayak kamu. Trus tagihan listrik nunggak di PLN lagi..." ngeles Ciel. Baidewei, latar tempatnya dimana sih? Masih di Indonesia atau Inggris?

Itu masih menjadi misteri... (readers: berlagak amat lu jadi author...)

Dan ternyataaaa... pemirsa sekaliaaann... bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu, adek-kakak, kakek-nenek yang ada di rumah~ *woi narasi! Narasi!#bakatjadisutradara* Ciel dan Licia tadi main playstation, kawan~

Bah, lebay banget fic ini yak? (readers: baru nyadar, mbak?)

_Sori,sori, sori, nikon, canon, mahal banget~ sori, sori, sori~gak jadi beli~_

Eh? Ringtone macam apa itu?

Licia segera mengangkat hapenya yang kece itu. Malu ringtone nya kayak gitu. Padahal, Licia udah mau jaim-jaimnya disini. Enggak tomboy banget di semasa SD yang kerjaannya berantem dengan anak cowok dikelasnya dan pasang muka bohongnya di ruangan BK.

Eh, ini mah, cerita en aib-nya author. Bukan cerita Licia, ding. Eh, eh, iya, ampun, author! Ampun! Aaaaa! *narator ditabok pake bat berduri*

Uhuk! Take 2! ACTION!

Licia mengangkat hapenya dan menekan tombol berwarna hijau di antara beberapa tombol disana dan menaruh hapenya tepat di hidungnya—maksud saya, di telinganya.

"LICIA-SAN!" pekik yang diseberang sana. Alhasil, membuat Licia tuli sebelah.

"LICIA-SAN! TOLONG KAMI! KAMI BUTUH BANTUANMU DISINI! PADUKA RATU DAN KAMI... _tut_..._tut_..._tut_..."

_Kampret, belum selesai malah dimatiin duluan_, batin Licia mengumpat. Ciel, Sebastian dan para pelayan lainnya menjadi tegang mendengar percakapan –yang gak selesai—Licia dan suara yang tak lain adalah Charles Grey, butler setia Paduka Ratu. Wow, berarti suaranya itu kenceng banget yak. Padahal 'posisi'nya tadi gak _loudspeaker_, ckckck. Ketauan Charles Grey belum akil baligh *disambit pedang*.

"Semuanya! Paduka Ratu dan yang lainya...,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUE<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Otak-otak:<strong> itu makanan khas Palembang. Pempek yang dibungkus dengan daun pisang (kayak lemper) lalu dipanggang. Seperti biasa, 'teman' buat makan ini adalah cuko.

**Cuko:** Cuko atau cuka. Seperti kuah pedas berwarna kehitaman. Bagi orang Palembang (jiah, bahasanya), gak pake cuko, gak bakal lengkap rasanya~ =w=)b

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note(s):<strong>

Hahay~ halo, pembaca setia maupun yang gak setia~ kini jumpa lagi dengan saya, author unyu nan kece *muntahdarah* di chapter ini~

Maaf ya, jadi nunggak berapa bulan. Kira-kira 3 bulan yak? Atau lebih?

Jadi, yang merasa reviewnya gak dibales, kasih tau di review ya? maklum pelupa ^^

Haduh, entah kenapa ceritanya jadi gaje, lebay nan menggantung gini. Yah, saking lamanya hiatus, jadi semangat menggebu-gebu gini. Ehehe~ maaf ya, readers ^^)v

Yosh! Langsung aja review ya~ flame boleh asal sopan~ fave paling ditunggu~ gak review, ku gentanyangin lho~ *PLAK*

**TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MEMBACA (yang silentreaders juga) DAN REVIEW YANG SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA~**


	4. Makan-makan! Bencana kemudian!

**DISCLAIMER :**

Tau setan kecil (atau yang malah mirip sapi mini *?*) di komik tambahan di Kuroshitsuji kan?

Pernah liat kan? Tau kan itu gimana bentuk *?* si setan mini itu kan?

Nah, dia lah yang buat manga Kuroshitsuji ini.

Fic nista ini? Udah jelas milik gue *nampol kartu nama di muka pembaca* *ditampol balik*

**WARNING :**

Mr. Typo dan Mrs. Typo kadang-kadang suka 'bertamu' disini. Jadi jangan heran ya.

**Licia adalah OC saya! **Dan nanti ada dua orang gaje nyasar kesini.

Chara disini tidak OOC? Mimpi apa semalem, ha? Muahahaha! *plakplak*

**Zoo language**, **Palembang language**, Indonesian languange, and many more~

Inget lho ya, zoo language masuk lho. Toh, masuk rated T juga xD

**SUMMARY :**

What the—? Apa yang terjadi pada paduka ratu? Lomba apaan ini!? Dan siapa yang UTS!? *lho?*

* * *

><p>"<em>Semuanya! Paduka Ratu dan yang lainya...,"<em>

.

.

.

Sebastian, Ciel dan Licia buru-buru bergegas ke istana paduka ratu dengan menggunakan becak. Transportasi tradisional Indonesia sejak jaman kakek-nenek buyut masih hidup. Baru saja 98 cm dari jarak awal, mereka semua (minus si mamang becak) turun dari becak dan mencari_ transport_ lainnya. Jelas mereka semua turun, wong tiga-tiganya langsung duduk nyaman (baca: nyesekin) di satu becak. Coba bayangkan, ada satu tiang listrik dan dua bocah kebanyakan nonton Power Ranger*?* ini duduk bareng-bareng di satu becak yang kecil.

Sempit kan? Juga berat penumpang dan kecepatan kayuh mengayuh si mamang becak yang sangat minim. Gak jauh beda sama manula ostheophorosis-overheight lari marathon! *?*

Lalu mereka langsung berlari menuju dan angkot berwarna kuning. Angkot kesukaan author kalau mau pulang sekolah. Naik dari lampu merah Sudirman, trus naik angkot kuning, berhenti di warnet Jacko, main sebentar sekitar 1 jam, trus naik angkot ijo dan menuju jalan pulang ke rumah dan jangan sampe ada yang tahu kalo habis dari warnet.

…..

….

…

…..

Lah, bukannya ini deskripsi rutinitas author ya?

WAAAKKKHH! RALAT! *author siap-siap kabur*ditahan readers* lupakan yang tadi, para readers sekaliaan! \(/u/)/

.

Uhuk!

.

Setelah mereka menaiki angkot berwarna kuning, mereka terhadang oleh macet sepanjang 10 km yang mengakibatkan mereka turun lagi dan capcipcuskembangkuncup *?* ke helikopter terdekat milik keluarga Phantomhive terdekat.

Ya, pembaca yang disana yang mau bertanya *ala dosen* *nunjuk pembaca yang angkat tangan*

"Kenapa gak langsung aja pake helikopter tuh?" Tanya sang pembaca TO-THE-POINT

Narator terdiam sejenak dan akhirnya tahu apa yang harus dijawabnya, "Itu karena kebegoan author dalam membuat plot cerita ini. Ia hanya sengaja agar fic ini terlihat sangat panjang. Apalagi _sense of humor_ yang sangat terlewat garing, segaring French fries di KFC (Kumpulan Fariasi Cacing) dan Fried Chicken paket HOT di Mc'Danol's ini membuat anda segera menekan tombol 'back' dan mem-flame fanfic tidak bermutu bin abal seabal muka author. Butuh penjelasan lebih lengkap?"

Yang ditanya narator langsung diam seribu kata. Bibir terkatup rapat kebawah dan mata yang melotot disertai suara seperti 'ennnngghhh…,' dan yang lainnya. Woy bukan lagi nahan ngeden ye! Cuma terdiam mendengar argumen-argumen yang mirip wikpedi versi manusia hidup. Hiii… nih narator dapet dari mana sih?

Oke. Balik ke cerita dan… WOY! Tombol 'back' nya jangan dipencet *?* beneran, WOOOOYY!

Ehem..

Singkat cerita mereka sudah sampai di istana ratu yang anehnya disambut dengan lagu gaje dari Negara kita tercintah, Indonesia~

.

_Aku tanpamuuuu~ butiran pasiiirr~_

_.  
><em>

…..Tuh kan? *sweatdrop*

Bah, kapan-kapan aja dah mengupas *?* misteri lagu penyambut ini yang anehnya semua pake bahasa Indonesia yang gaul berat (baca: kadang alay atau yang lebih tepat dengan kasus disini, GAJE).

YEAH! HIDUP GAJE! *authorhampirdimutilasikrumun anayam*

Skip dan ta-daa! Mereka udah nyampe di depan pintu gerbang coretnerakacoret Queen Victoria. Mengingat percakapan singkat di telpon tadi (chap 3), langsung saja didobraknya pintu megah nan tebel setebel kulit badak lapis tujuh.

Pemandangan yang mereka dapati adalah…

.

.

.

Tunggu chapter berikutnya!

(Eh? Iya! Iya! Tolong demi kutang *?*, jangan lemparin tuh granaaaaat!)

Maksud saya, pemandangan yang mereka dapati adalah…

Ratu Victoria sedang makan pempek telor jumbo di mangkok plus cuko. Phipps makan tekwan sedangkan Charles Grey makan pempek kulit dan model sekaligus. Buset dah si putih-belum-akil-baligh *disambit pedang, lagi* ini. Doyan, demen, suka, atau rakus sih?

Oh iya,

Plus mamang pempek keliling dan mamang model-tekwan nangkring di tengah ruangan. Mantafff… =w=)b

Berhubung tuh manusia *nunjuk Victoria, Phipps, Grey* lagi makan trus bocah-bocah dan tiang listrik (baca: Licia, Ciel dan Sebastian) buka pintu secara tiba-tiba jadi mereka pada kaget kan?

Mimik wajah mereka kayak ikan melotot kelamaan di daratan. Tau kan kayak gimana?

Nggak tau?

Praktekkan sendiri di rumah jika anda ingin mati tidak elit dengan tersangkutnya cuko di tenggorokan anda *busetdah alangke idag elitnyo*

"Paduka ratu! Apa yang terjadi!?" Tanya Ciel setengah melengking

"Uhuk! *keselek cuko* Ngomong apo dio lah ini?" Tanya balik sang Ratu dengan BAHASA PALEMBANG dan terjadilah apa yang dideskripsikan di naskah author, keselek cuko.

"Ha?" jawab Ciel cengo

"Wakh! Bocah, come here! Ada makanan enak nih!" seru si Grey yang posisinya lagi jongkok sambil makan. Ckckck….

"Haa?", Sebastian juga ikut-ikutan cengo kayak Tuannya. Yak, tinggal satu kata 'Haaa?' lagi untuk mendapatkan gelar 'Haha Brothers' dari Eyeshield21 *salahfandom*

"Jika anda mau, silahkan pesan sendiri disini" sambut *?* sopan si Phipps, sang butler lampu terang benderang saingan dari lampu merek Sukague (heh, gak boleh iklan, geblek!)

Dan jawaban satu orang lagi (baca: Licia) adalah….

*drum bertambuh* DRUMDUMDUMDUMDUM* (maklumkanlah sfx gaje ini)

"Oh." Singkat. Padat. Dan Jelas. Demikianlah gelar 'Haha Brothers' pun tak jatuh kepada tim Licia-Sebastian-Ciel ini.

"Yang mulia paduka ra—"

"Panggil Victoria bae napo?" potong sang Ratu gaje ini yang mulutnya masih penuh dengan pempek dan cuko sedikit mengalir keluar dari sela bibirnya. Ih, jorok, jih….

"Ah, maaf. Victoria, apa yang terjadi tadi? Charles Grey tadi menelpon Licia dengan nada yang terlihat sedikit darurat dan ketika saya tiba disini, semuanya tenang-tenang saja tidak seperti situasi di telepon tadi" Tanya Ciel membuka pembicaraan

"Oh, maaf ye. Itu tadi enggak darurat-darurat banget sih. Cuma hanya kaget tiba-tiba Yang Mulia Ratu meminum cuko pempek…," timpal Grey watados

GUBRAK! GUBRAK! GEBLEK!

Gubrak ria massal pun terjadi. Satu skor kebodohan pun diam-diam mengisi image sang butler nenek tua Bangka-Batam-Riau-Lampung *?* ini.

Lho barusan kok kayak rute travel?

"Jiaaaahh, kirain!" teriak Ciel, Licia dan Sebastian kompak kayak anak teka

"Kami baru tau kalau orang Palembang suka minum cuko…"cengir Grey yang cengirannya kayak kuda beranak itu membuat semuanya (minus Licia dan Victoria) sweatdrop. Licia hanya bisa senyum maklum tapi tak tulus *?*. Yeah, bagi kalian yang punya kawan Palembang pun pasti kaget kalau lihat pemandangan 'minum cuko' ini.

Yang dibenak kalian pasti adalah:

Satu, apa gak pedes ya, perutnya itu?

Dua, bentar lagi mules tuh.

Tiga, kayaknya enak! Coba ah! (dan beberapa menit kemudian, jika gak tahan pedas dipastikan sakit perut *pengalaman*)

Empat, terserah apa yang kalian pikirkan itu. Yang penting intinya minum cuko!

"Oh iya! Buat lomba kecil-kecilan yuk!" seru Sebastian memecahkan gendang telinga dengan kekuatan supersoniknya *?*

"Lomba apaan?" Tanya Grey dan Phipps

"Menurutku, Ratu Victoria meminum cuko yang rasanya pedas itu kan? Tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa seperti gejala sakit perut atau yang sebagainya….," terang Sebastian

"Jadi? Apa maksudnya?"Tanya Ciel

"Gue belum selesai, bocah! Ehem! Maksudku, apa kalian setuju jika lomba minum cuko terbanyak dan tercepat?" Tanyanya klimaks dan to-the-point dan tanpa ia sadari ada hawa hitam kelam dari Tuannya tersebut. Lagi dendam rupanya Ciel karena dibentak Sebastian. Hahahaha XD

"SETUJU!" seru seluruh isi ruangan tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Dan mereka tidak tahu, jika Ratu Victoria tadi terus menerus bolak-balik ke toilet karena sakit perut.

Apakah kita harus memberi 'tempe' kepada mereka akan resikonya?

Sebaiknya gak usah ya? HAHAHAHAHAHA! *authorevillaugh*

Sementara itu mereka juga tidak menyadari (lagi) bahwa ada seorang lagi yang sedang menikmati model tekwan super maknyus nan murah itu di pojok ruangan. Untung Licia mengetahui itu dan pergi kearah seorang misterius itu.

Setelah didekati, ternyata sosok itu adalah perempuan. Usia sekitar anak SMA kelas 3. Bahasa Palembangnya sih, Gadisnyo wong Palembang. Berambut gak jelas. Dan terduga mempunyai hubungan pertemanan dengan author, Alice.

"Lho? Bukannya kamu kak Dila?" Tanya Licia was-was

"Terus, bukannya kamu OCnya Alice?" Tanya balik Dila sambil menyeruput kuah tekwan. Sruupuut….

"Ngapain disini?"

"Tidur. Ya, enggaklah! Gak liat kalo aku lagi makan?" nyam nyam…sruullpp….

"Mau ikut lomba minum cuko gak? Ntar dapet hadiah lho" ajak Licia sambil menekankan kata 'hadiah'

"Gak ah! Masa' minum cuko? Lemak makan pempeknyo! (enak makan pempeknya!)" tolak Dila dengan ekspresi 'xD' atau lebih mirip yaomingface.

"Eh! Ada kak Dila" sambut Alice tiba-tiba dari laci mewah sang ratu yang dibuat dari kayu jati pilihan dan khusus diterbangkan di Indonesia. Pengukiran bertema bunga Mawar dan anggur diukir sangat unik, rapi, dan detail. Ahli pahat-memahat asli dari Jepara-Palembang-Bali dicampur satu padu. Ukiran yang sangat khas dengan budaya Indonesia. Ukirannya pun sangat mulus…

Lalu, kenapa jadi OOT gini? Kok malah ngomongin laci?

_Back to the story…_

"Wah, lagi disini, lice? Apa harus kupanggil pake nama asli kamu?" Tanya Dila sambil menoel-noel Alice pake garpu *?*

"Gak usah. Makasih. Iya nih, lagi bolos UTS. Gila tuh soal. Lebih nyeremin dari muka Voldemort" gerutu Alice sambil mengingat-ingat wajah pengawas dan soal UTS yang gak jauh beda dari kutukan sihir dari musuh bebuyutan Heli Puter.

"Sama dong! Tapi gak gitu-gitu amat juga kale ||=_=)"

"Lho!? Kak Dila ngapain disini? Ikutan bolos ya?"

"Kok tau?" Tanya Dila dengan nada gombal 'kok tau?' ditambah sparkle-sparkle gaje di backgroundnya

"Karena aku yang nulis! Hwahahaha!" ketawa nista Alice makin membahana. Tapi tidak seorang pun yang terganggu. Itu pun menjadi rahasia ilahi.

"Sungguh gaje nian dirimu ini..," HAP! Dalam satu suapan, Dila berhasil menyumpal mulut author gaje kita dengan pempek dos super besar.

Horee! Narator dan seluruh chara Kuroshitsuji bersorak ria ditemani lagu Fredy Mercury 'We are the Champion'. Tak lupa sebotol _champagne_ berumur 67 tahun—diberikan kepada Dila dan membukanya ala pemenang F1 demi terbungkamnya mulut author.

**DRAMATIS.**

Oke, gak segitunya juga kale! *author segera meralat naskah*

Yah, mari kita pindah tempat dimana mereka semua lomba minum cuko.

.

.

.

Sekadar pemberitahuan, cuko yang mereka pake buat lomba itu cuko yang masih fresh dari kulkas author. Author ini baek kan? Iya kan? Tapi dibalik kebaikannya, pasti ada udang *?*.

.

.

.

Sebastian, Ciel, dan Undertaker (kenapa harus Undertaker? Gue sendiri aja kaga tau. Tanyakan pada ilalang yang berdisko) berada di tim A. Sedangkan, Phipps, Grey, dan Licia berada di tim B.

.

.

.

Ronde pertama! Ciel Phantomhive VS Charles Grey! Set and…GO!

Setiap peserta harus meminum 8 botol cuko. Botolnya sih, hampir mirip dengan botol akua kece ini. Waktunya pun, Cuma 3 menit.

Balik ke Ciel dan Grey tadi, mereka seri habis 4 botol lagi. Cepat sekali! Wah, ini gara-gara apa? Karena harga diri sebagai Kepala Keluarga (dalam kasus Ciel) dan Butler Ratu (dalam kasus Grey) –kah? Atau karena faktor dendam dan gengsi? Atau mereka demen sama cuko?

Ciel: *minum cuko* gulp..gulp..gulp..gulp..

Grey: *minum cuko dengan sadisnya* gulp…gulp..gulp..aahh… *ambil botol cuko lain dan itu adalah botol terakhir*

Ciel: *selesai minum* *ambil botol terakhir* "oohh…satu botol…laghiii…."

Grey: *mulai mabok* "huep.." *nahanmuntah* satu..botol…sialaaaann inniiii….laagghiiii…"

Sebastian: *bersorak ala cherrleader* "Go! Go! Tuan muda! Berjuang! Yametteee!"

Undertaker: "Dedemit bego! Harusnya 'ganbatte', bego!" *mukul Sebastian pake peti mati*

Sebastian: "Adaw! Sakit, njeng! (adaw! Sakit, anj*ng). Lu ga liat kalo gue megang nih kamus!?" *nunjuk kamus bahasa Jepang*

Undertaker: "Ya, enggalah, nyet! Lu nge-cherrs tuan lo pake pom-pom gitu. Mana keliatan tuh kamus!"

Sebastian: "Hah!? Dasar ex-shinigami lu! Makanya pake kacamata! Lu kaga liat nih kamus gedenya kayak atlas!?"

Undertaker: "Weits! Gini-gini, gue bisa liat lebih jelas dibanding shinagami lain maupun maid bego di mansion tempat elo magang!" (hah? Magang?) (sesaat, Maylene bersin-bersin di kamarnya yang kebetulan lagi bersihin shotgun dan senjata api lainnya)

Sebastian: "Idih! Emang bisa!?"

Undertaker: "Iya dong! Karena gue pake _softlens_! Bego lu!"

Ciel+Grey: *nge-deathglare* "WOI! STOP! KAMI MAU KONTOSARI MINUM CUKO, NIH!"

Licia: *teriak pake toa klenteng* "Konsentrasi, begoo! KON-SEN-TRA-SI! Bukan kontosari!"

Phipps: "Gan, demi cat rambut _silver_king kita, gan! Kalahin si boncel itu, gaaan!". Teriak Phipps mulai OOC

Licia: "Lu juga jangan banyak bacot, leeeeeyyyyy!". Teriaknya juga. Menyemangati Grey—atau yang lebih tepat, membentak—dengan penuh semangat ala kelas Author. Kelas brutal.

_Di sisi lain…_

Dila: *liat dari kejauhan* "Kita gak apa-apa nonton lomba gak mutu ini?"

Alice: "Kalo gak mutu, napa ditonton? Lemaknyo kito ngapoi? (enaknya kita ngapain?)"

Dila: "Ha? Apo e? (ha? Apa ya?)" *mikir*

Alice: "Aha! Makmano kalo kito jalan-jalan ke BKB? Itung-itung _refreshing_ abis brejo ngisike soal UTS" (aha! Gimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke BKB? Hitung-hitung _refreshing_ sehabis berusaha mengisi soal UTS)

Dila: "Gilo kau. Inggris-Palembang itu jauh. Besakke beti—" (kau gila? Inggris-Palembang itu jauh. Besarin beti—)

BRAK! BRAK! *suara pintu dudobrak*

Seperti Guntur dan kilat di pagi hari. Seperti asap dan kabut kebakaran lahan yang melanda Palembang lebih dari seminggu. Seperti sepatu author yang tiba-tiba digigit dua anjing tetangganya. Sepert—woii, kebanyakan.

Tiba-tiba di ambang pintu, berdirilah dua orang manusia. Orang yang paling dibenci oleh Dila dan Alice.

.

.

Guru Killer di sekolah mereka masing-masing. *sfx: lagu thriller*

Kedua guru itu menyeringai, "Disini rupanya~…."

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!". Alice dan Dila pun berlari secepat kilat bahkan melebihi Sena diikuti pula oleh sang guru killer yang kecepatannya juga sama dengan Cerberos, anjing Hiruma.

Mari kita lanjutkan lomba yang tertunda tadi.

Oh tidak! Grey dan Ciel sama-sama tepar di lantai! Mereka tidak sanggup lagi meminum cuko dan masing-masing tersisa 1 botol lagi! Berartiiiii…. SERI!

Papan tim A dan tim B : 1-1

.

RONDE 2! Sebastian Michaelis dan Charles Phipps! Ready…set…and.. GO!

.

Peraturan dan ketentuan lomba masih lama, dan oh! Cepat sekali! Amazing! Awesome! Bravo! Perfect! Amnesia! Eh, salah… Amazing! Awesome! Bravo! Perfect! Nih, kata-kata udah keulang dua kali, leeyyy!

Lanjut, layaknya sang reporter olahraga congklak, Gunchan memegang kendali atas penjurian lomba gaje ini –dan entah sejak kapan dia bisa nyasar kesini—Gunchan.

"Ooo! Sebastian dan Phipps memang mempunyai kehebatan yang luar biasa sebagai butler mereka menyelesaikannya dalam dua tegukan!" teriak reporter—Gunchan, penuh semangat.

Sepertinya kita melupakan seseorang… ah! Ya! Suporter! Para suporter pun tak lupa menyemangati peserta handsome kali ini!

..

Licia: "Go! Go! Sebastian! Atau kau harus kusiram pakai ini! *nunjuk ember penuh holy water*

Undertaker: "Hei, Licia-san~ sepertinya kau salah mendukung orang~"

Licia: "Ah, iya! Phipps! Menangkan ini!"

Undertaker: "Demi peti mati, ganbatte, Sebastian-san~"

Gunchan: "Hei, kalian para supporter! Apa kalian tidak dengar? Ronde kedua sudah selesai tau!"

Licia+Undertaker: "eh?"

.

Ting… Papan tim A dan tim B : 2-2

.

"Che!..." decih keduanya –Sebastian dan Phipps—, tampak tak suka melihat hasil yang diperoleh. Emang kurang bersyukur nih orang.

.

RONDE 3! Licia dan Undertaker! Ready? Set.. and GO!

.

"Hi.. hi… hi.. maafkan hamba~ karena hamba akan mengalahkan anda~ hi.. hi.. hi~"

"Hahahihi aje lu! Ntar kalo lu kalah, jangan nangis ye, kunti?"

"Terserah anda, sih~ GULP!" dalam satu tegukan, Undertaker menghabiskan satu botol cuko. Sedangkan Licia?

Licia masih memandangi botol-botol cuko penuh. Sudah lebih satu menit ronde ketiga dimulai, tapi satu botol cuko pun tidak diminumnya. Boro-boro diminum, _nyentuh_ tutupnya aja enggak. Diperhatikannya, diteliti, dianalisis, dan—sudah cukup, Intinya, tuh botol-botol kece penuh cuko gak disentuhnya. Sama sekali tidak.

.

Reporter olahra—lomba pun mulai merasakan kepalanya berkedut-kedut. Ada 4 persimpangan warna merah menghiasi kepalanya yang awesome itu.

"WOOOOIII! LU YANG NAMANYA LICIA! MINUM CUKONYA, BURUAAAN!" teriak sang reporter OOC –gunchan—.

"Gak ada yang ndukung aku…" melas Licia penuh harap

"Tenang, Licia-san. Aku akan mendukungmu…" kata Phiips sambil membawa pom-pom di kedua tangannya

Terlihat Phipps sedang mengayun-ayun pom-pom warna-warni dengan pelan tapi pasti. Disertai mantra-mantra semangat seperti 'Go! Go!' dengan wajah maskulin datarnya itu.

.

Charles Phipps, dicoret dari daftar orang yang pantas masuk Cheerleader. Complete.

.

Di sisi lain, pendukung Undertaker, Sebastian—tidak mendukung timnya sama sekali. Ia sibuk dengan kucing gembel yang barusan lewat. Tabahkan dirimu, Underwear…

.

.

.

Yak! Kita skip aja yang gaje dan waktu sudah berlalu. Undertaker menghabiskan semua cuko-cukonya. Mari kita lihat Licia, ah! Kita sudah menemukan pemenangnya! Pemenangnya adalah…

.

UNDERTAKER!

Lho? Kok bisa? Ah, ternyata Licia sama sekali tidak meminum cukonya!

Licia DI-DISKUALIFIKASI! Karena ia tidak meminum cuko-cukonya seperti ketentuan lomba! Pemenangnya pun jatuh ke Undertaker.

.

Papan tim A dan tim B : 3-2. Tim A PEMENANGNYA!

.

"Hi..hi..hi~ apa anda masih ingat sindiran buat hambamu ini tadi?" sindir Undertaker

"Ya, aku masih ingat kok~" jawab Licia sambil menyeringai. Kalah kok menyeringai ya? Gangguan jiwa nih anak (=_=) *narator disirem pake cuko*

.

Skip dan langsung ke penyerahan piala *?*

.

Gunchan: "Selamat ya, atas kemenangkan tim A!"

Undertaker: "Ya, sama-sama. Hi..hi..hi—uughh…" rintihnya sambil memegangi perut

Gunchan: "Eh? Nape lu?"

Undertaker: "Perut gue…. Perut..gue…"

Gunchan: "hah?"

Undertaker: "Perutku..."

Gunchan: "Hamil? tuh kan, kebanyakan ketawa sih..."

Undertaker: "Masa' cowok hamil!?"

Gunchan: "...jadi?... gue harus jungkir balik sambil bilang wow gitu?"

Undertaker: "..."

Undertaker: "WEEECEEEEEEE!" *lari kebut ke wc terdekat*

Licia: "Hahahaha!" *ketawa nista*

Gunchan: "Lu juga napa?"

Licia: "Gak… abis lucu aja. Masa minum cuko basi? Emang mereka gak tau ya? Hahaha!"

Gunchan: "Pantes gak diminum!"

Licia: "Jelas. Orang Palembang suka minum cuko? Gak terlalu tuh. Kan, itu Cuma biar 'rasa' cukonya kerasa, itu pendapatku, gak tau juga pendapat orang lain gimana. _And by the way_, cuko itu basi. Dari baunya itu udah gak enak dan rasa cukonya sendiri asem banget. Ckckck.."

Gunchan: "Araa…. Ah, ya udah. Aku pergi dari sini. Toh, urusanku disini sudah selesai. Bye-bye~ xD"

Gunchan pun pergi dijemput malaikat izroil—eh, maksudnya ojek cihuy en funky yang sering dipake Ratu Victoria kalau lagi parade sirkus keliling.

Licia: "Dadah~ titip salam buat Indonesia~, my Queen"

.

Setelah Gunchan pergi dan menghilang dari pandangan, Licia pun merasa kesepian. Padahal sebelumnya ada banyak orang (termasuk dia sendiri) di ruangan ini. Tapi yang ditemuinya hanya nihil. Gak ada orang. Cuma dia sendiri.

Karena penasaran, Licia pun pergi ke ruangan lantai bawah.

.

"WOOIII! CEPETAN!"

"KUPR*T! CEPETAN DIKIT, OI!"

"AAAHHH! KAMI-SAMAAA!"

"DEMI CERBERUSYANGPERNAHGUERAWATDI NERAKA. CEPEEEETTT!"

"OI, BOCAH! MAIN SENGGOL AJE LU! KESIAN USUS GUE!"

"GOD! TOLONG GUE!"

"NEKKK! CEPATLAAH!"

Ara? Suara apa tadi? Kok familiar ya?

Selidik punya selidik, suara-suara _familiar_ tadi membawanya ke suatu tempat. Tempat dimana semua makhluk dapat melaksanakan 'tugas suci'nya di tempat ini. Tempat bersemedinya semua makhluk yang membutuhkan. Nama tempat tersebut adalah..

Toilet.

Dafuq? Hellooo? Ini istana ratu. Tepatnya, ISTANA RATU INGGRIS VICTORIA. Kenapa toilet aja bisa berebuttan?

Oh, ternyata semua toilet di seluruh istana ditutup sementara untuk menerima servis yang dinamakan perbaikan (jiahelah). Yang akhirnya menyisakan satu toilet yang sekarang diperebutkan oleh beberapa manusia dan dua makhluk non-human. Beruntunglah kalian yang terlahir sebagai makhluk hidup, bukan toilet.

.

Licia melihat kejadian langka ini pun langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak dan keluar istana menuju manor house Ciel.

Masih mengingat kejadian sial yang menimpa temannya tadi, Licia tertawa sejadinya. Kurang lebih kayak orang gila bagi orang disekitarnya.

"Hahaha…. Nah, sekarang aku dimana?"

Dan kau mendapat karma mu,

"C*KE*******! Aku kesasar, PANDA IJO, NAGA PINK, KERANG PISANG! ARRRGGH!" umpatnya keras-keras sekeras toa di berbagai tempat ibadah lainnya. Toa masjid, toa gereja, toa klenteng, toa pure, toa apa aja lah, yang penting keras volumenya melebihi toa-toa tersebut.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pesan:<strong> Jika kau ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru, berpikirlah 2 kali dan lihat apa yang terjadi. Jangan ceroboh. Kalau enggak, kena getahnya, deh. Oh ya, jangan pernah menertawakan temanmu yang kena 'sial', kalau tidak, kena karma seperti Licia.

* * *

><p><strong>Dibalik Panggung<strong> **EP**:

Hya~haa~ selese juga nih~ ketemu lagi dengan author unyu di acara pemburu tersesat *hah?*

Salah, dialog. Maaf.

Nah, gimana? Nggak lucu kan? Garing kan? Ending apaan ini coba? Saya aja bingung.

Btw, ada zoo language. Nggak terlalu banget sih. Kalau gak ada yang suka, maklumin aja. Udah bawaan dari kelasnya tuh xD. Bahasa Palembangnya juga kurang. Haa.. apabangetdah…

Dan tiba-tiba muncul dua manusia aneh yang mungkin readers sekalian kenal atau gak kenal sama sekali. Ya, Kak Dila dan Gunchan. Teman author sejak menjadi kuli..—eh, ahahaha sepertinya kalian tidak perlu tau. Biarkan ini menjadi rahasia NASA *eh?*. Ampun kakak dan ratu ku… telah membawa-bawa nama terhormat *hoek* anda *sujud2*… Nah, REVIEW SEKARANG JUGA! Nyeahahahaha!

Bales review aja dulu ah…

.

**wonkPalembang:** ah, namamu keren. gue suka gaya lo xD nih udah updet. Iya, saya orang Palembang. Kamu orang palembang? REVIEW DAN AJAK ALEX NOERDIN BUAT REVIEW FIC INI! *eh? slap*. Terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview!~

**Kim Victoria:** Terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview!~ ara... kenapa kamu yang berterimakasih? jangan sampe lumutan. Ntar dikira lampu ijo gimana? #slapped. Ah, jangan bosen review ya~ xD

**Adhit P:** Terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview!~ ha? bahan lawakan disekolah? ara... ketawa ga? kalo bisa ketawa, ajaib. Bener-bener ajaib! btw, namamu mirip seniorku disekolah.

**Selrie Chii:** ah~ sankyu sudah mengundang xD kuterima deh~

** :** iya, sebby cengo xD btw, Terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview!~

dan yang review di chapter 1 dan 2, maaf ga bisa aku balessss! Waktunya terbatas banget. Tapi saya ucapkan **Terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview!~ **jangan kapok buat baca dan review fic ini xD

.

.

Ada kritik dan saran? Ada pertanyaan? Ada request? Ada caci maki? Ada yang lainnya?

Taruhlah semuanya di review. Fave and flame diterima. Flame nya jangan pedes-pedes, 'kay?

**THANKS SUDAH MEMBACA DAN MEREVIEWW!~**


	5. Ke Palembang?

**Disclaimer:**  
>kalau gak salah, milik Yono Tsubasa. Yang manga-nya tentang trainer Pokemon yang berkelana demi mencari Dragon Ball #SALAH.<p>

Dan jika anda ingin bertemu dengan saya, silahkan datang ke Palembang. Jika anda melihat manusia rada unik dan bermuka kombinasi antara LOL dan Forever Alone…..itu saya lho _#believe it or not? *trollface*_

**Warning:  
><strong>OOC melebihi kapasitas _milky way_. Mr. dan Ms. Typo sering berkunjung kemari.  
>Licia itu OC ane. Pokoknya settingnya PALEMBANG.<br>pengabsenan hewan-hewan kebun binatang secara berkala.  
>sisanya? Silahkan tambah sendiri xD<p>

**Summary:**  
>Berhubung author harus mengikuti latihan sebelum Ujian Nasional, Licia sang OC harus ikut 'sang pencipta'. Bagaimana nasib semua orang di Inggris? Tindakan apa yang dilakukan oleh 'Anjing Penjaga Ratu' ?<p>

* * *

><p>Disuatu pagi menjelang sore yang cerah<p>

_Bukannya pagi menjelang siang?_

Emang tau dari mana?

_Bukannya emang kayak gitu?_

Yang nulis fic ini siapa?

_Elu._

Jadi terserah ane mau nulis apaan kan?

_Iya sih….. (hening)_

.

Oke, di suatu malam menjelang siang. Hah? Salah lagi? Yang nulis disini siapa coba? Ngawur sedikit disini gak apa-apa kan? Okeh lanjut.

Mari kita loncati bagian pembukaan dan menuju inti awal cerita ini.

_**DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP**_

Langkah-langkah kaki tak beraturan beradu dilantai marmer yang mahal. Diimpor langsung dari gunung Semeru.

Apakah gunung Semeru penghasil batu marmer? Entahlah :D

Nah, masih derap langkah kaki. Mari kita lanjutkan. _**DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP**_

Derap langkah itu semakin terdengar makin besar…

_**DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP**_

Semakin besar dan kita semua tahu derap kaki itu bukan milik seseorang—eh, maksudnya satu orang melainkan banyak orang.

_**DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP**_

Semakin besar dan keras suaranya….

_**DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP**_

Oke….selama acara drap-drap-drap-an ini berlanjut dan terus berlanjut. Kita tidak tahu kapan ini akan terus berakhir (drap-drap-an nya).

_**DRAP DRAP DRA**_—oke cukup. Stop. Jika tidak, isi cerita ini hanya berakhir dengan berisi suara-langkah-kaki.

Suara langkah kaki yang—akhirnya—berakhir di pintu kembar dengan kayu _maho_gani berkualitas tinggi, diimpor dan dicat sedemikian rupa di bengkel imajinasi author.

Dan dengan kesopanan tingkat rendah…

_**BRAAAK!**_

Suatu strike telak di daun pintu. Bagaikan Sanji sang koki mesum termutakhir, Sebastian, sang butler sakti kepercayaan dari Komering telah mendobrak pintu kerja kesayangan Tuan Muda kita satu ini.

Diikuti oleh para pelayan lainnya, mereka menuju meja kerja yang terbuat dari kayu _maho_gani yang sangat artistik namun simple. Walaupun dimata author, meja yang sangat artistik dan simple itu adalah meja sekolah.

Tidak percaya? Silahkan cek meja-meja sekolah yang penuh coret-coretan gaje yang tersebar diseluruh sekolah. Kecuali sekolah memulung sampah yang unyu, baik dan gaul. _Trust it_, gak pernah orang ngajarin memulung sampah yang unyu, baik dan gaul dengan bantuan meja, kursi, atau blackboard.

Yosh.._out-of-story_ lagi kambuh. Lanjut.

Sebastian, menggertak permukaan meja lalu berkata setengah berteriak, "Tuan Muda! Ini gawat! Gawat!"

Maylene yang dibelakang Sebastian menambahi. "I-i-iya! Ini g-gawat Tuan Muda! Hawa-wa-wa-wa…" ucapnya dengan ter-lady-gagap seperti biasa.

"Huwaaa! Tuan Mudaaaa…." Tangis si Finny dengan cengeng seperti biasa.

"May day! May day! Down! Down! Down! Red code! Red code—ganti!" teriak Bard yang kebanyakan nonton film perang Amerika yang entah tahun kapan. Dan Tanaka…..seperti biasa menunjukkan bahwa ialah figur kakek bahagia abad keemasan dengan senyum indahnya. Hoh..hoh..hoh..

Setelah comment-comment (atau entahlah itu) dari pelayan-pelayan ajaib ini komplit, Sebastian berteriak memanggil Tuan Muda-nya yang tampak tak peduli. "TUAN MUDA!"

…

….tak ada jawaban dari sang Tuan Muda….

…_krik krik krik permen fix~ enaknya permen fix~! _*iklanlewat*

….

"Tuan Muda?" panggilnya sekali lagi. Namun bocah yang-masih-telat-bertumbuh-tinggi tersebut tidak bergeming dari tempat duduknya yang menghadap ke arah jendela dibelakangnya.

Curiga. Sebastian pun memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat Tuan Muda-nya dari dekat.

_**DEG DEG DEG!**_

Jantung Sebastian berdegup kencang. Darah mengalir deras di seluruh pembuluh darahnya. Wajahnya terasa panas. Tangan kanannya meraih sofa empuk Tuan Muda-nya, tapi rasanya tangannya begitu kaku dan gemetaran. Sesak! Dadanya terasa sesak! Saking panasnya pipi Sebastian, kita bisa melihat gores-gores merah jambu di kedua pipinya.

SETOP!

Oh! Ayolah! Ini bukan fanfic shoujo! Dan….kalian berdua sama-sama berkelamin **pria**. Jadi cukup! Hentikan deskripsi atau acting ini! Ayolah! Jangan sampai saya (author) menaruh konten 'BL, Shounen-ai, yaoi,' dan sebangsanya di kolom **WARNING**!

—coret—Kasihan mata para malaikat polos yang membacanya kan? #pedobearlewat—coret—

_Halah! Alesan author ada-ada aja…bukannya author malah seneng kalo kontennya kayak gitu—HHHMMPBBBH! _*dibekep*

Ehem! Maaf atas kesalahan teknis pada otak imajinasi dan jari-jari author yang seenak udelnya mengetik deskripsi ala manga shoujo atau shounen-ai seperti diatas.

.

Take Action!

.

Tangannya sedikit kaku dan ragu. Belum sampai ia memutarbalikkan sofa empuk yang kayunya terbuat dari kayu _maho_gani tersebut, sosok familiar yang dikarenakan faktor ukuran badannya yang sangat mudah dikenali oleh pembaca _Kuroshitsuji_ berada di ambang pintu.

"Lho, kok kalian ada disini?" tanya sosok familiar tersebut.

"!?"

"TUAN MUDA!?" sahut semua para pelayan tak terkecuali Sebastian ketika suara majikan mereka berada dibelakang mereka dengan pakaian kusut disana-sini. Tak lupa beberapa helai daun kering di surai rambut Ciel yang konon dapat berubah style _blonde spike _disertai cahaya lele kuning (?).

Ciel—sang Tuan muda, melengos menuju meja kerjanya. Tak peduli dengan pandangan khawatir dari para pelayan, minus Sebastian dan Tanaka dengan teh tercintanya.

Setelah mendaratkan pantatnya di kursi kerja yang empuk, ia pun bertanya kepada coretbabu-babucoret pelayannya yang bahagia (?). "Kenapa kalian histeris kayak gitchu cih?"

Euh, bahasa dari planet mana nih?

"Euwwhh! Kok Tuan Muda gak tau each?" Tanya Finny ikut-ikutan dengan kosakata gaul berat.

"Y-yow! I-itu lho Tuan Mud-mud-muda..nona Li-li-liciaa asoleheyyy~ oh yeah!" lanjut Maylene saking gagapnya ia bisa nge-raep, eh, nge-rap DJ.

"Mama…pulang yuk?" lanjut Bard dengan macho-nya ala permen Hexos tapi sayang gak pas timing.

Sebastian facepalm.

"Tuan Muda, kabarnya, Indonesia akan mengadakan ujian nasional sebentar lagi," sahut Sebastian, menginterupsi sebelum Ciel menjawab 'ajakan' Bard ala iklan permen. Takut-takut Tuan Muda-nya menyimpang dan tidak mau menikahi Elizabeth lalu menikahi Bard di gudang senjata.

Takut atau cemburu, Bas? Ecieeeh ciieeee xD (#author_disumpelin_permen_hexos_)

"Stop. Memangnya ada apa dengan Licia? Apa hubungannya dengan Ujian Nasigoreng? Aku tidak peduli" ujar Ciel sambil membaca koran Kempes tahun yang lalu.

"Ujian Nasional, Tuan Muda. Bukan Ujian Nasigoreng. Bedanya terlalu jauh." koreksi Sebastian sok tau.

"Ya ya ya…apalah itu! Asal kau _tahu_ ya, aku tidak tahu menahu dengan Indonesia" jawab Ciel ala tsundere seperti biasa

"Tapi kamu kan manusia. Bukan tahu. Lagipula aku suka tempe" kata seseorang gaje entah darimana asalnya.

_Krik krik krik krik permen fiiix~!_

"Suara siapa itu?"

"Ini aku, Ciel" kata orang itu lagi. Ciel nyari-nyari si empunya suara kayak lagi amnesia.

"Woi! Anjrit. Makanya pagi-pagi minum Anlene biar tinggi" ejek orang itu. Bocah Phantomhive itu tetap kekeuh mencari si empunya suara yang sangat mirip dengan Licia. Tapi nihil. Manusia (atau siluman? Nih orang emang ada dimana-mana) yang mengaku bernama Licia tidak ada diruangannya.

Takut jika suara tersebut adalah siluman, Ciel segera mengeluarkan jurus andalan saat ia berguru pada kekkaishi. Itu cerita lama sih…

"Tuan Muda, itu sepertinya Nona Licia yang anda cari ada di…" ujar Sebastian sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di atas lemari yang udah lapuk. Ciel melihat pemandangan absurd yang tak pernah ia temui pada perempuan pada umumnya. Kecuali Maylene dan Lizzy. Hm.

"KEKKAI!"

Zwiingg~ kotak warna biru transparan mengurung Licia. "KATSU!" teriak Ciel dan…BUM! Licia binasa.

Oke, kalau Licia mati, cerita ini bakal tamat disini. Maka, adegan yang kalian baca tadi anggap gak ada.

Lanjut pas Ciel melihat pucuk lemarinya. Jeng-jeng, Licia dengan nyamannya nangkring disana. Terbukti adanya pesta teh (?) kecil-kecilan disana. _Wutda hell?_

"Err…Licia? Itu kamu?" Tanya Ciel ragu-ragu. Sebastian pokerface. Yang lainnya main Tamiya gara-gara gak dapet dialog.

"Iya-iyalah, CenCiel" sewot Licia sambil ngunyah permen jahe.

"Cenciel?"

"Singkatan dari bonCel. Campur sama nama kau"

"Sudah cukup! Berhenti mengataiku BONCEL! Sudah banyak author-author diluar sana mengatai ku begini! Aku muak dengan kalian!" teriak Ciel dengan dramatis ala komik-komik Nakayoshi atau Hanalala dkk. Ciel berlari kearah pintu dan…

_**BLAM!**_

Pintu mahal dari kayu _Maho_gani tersebut berdebum keras saat Ciel menutupnya dengan penuh emosi.

Semua yang didalam ruang kerja hanya terdiam dengan mata yang berupa titik kecil ala komik-komik.

"wow." Ucap Licia _speechless_.

.

.

Mari kita pindah tempat sejenak. Di tempat tidur Tuan Muda yang _tinggi_. Ciel Phantomhive, putra tunggal tsundere hasil peranakan bapak Vincent dan emak Rachel. Berhasil membuat orang cengo dengan tingkahnya yang _out-of-charather_ tadi.

"Buh! Dasar manusia brengsek! Aku benci dengan mereka! Huh! Huh!" geram Ciel sambil meremas-remas bantalnya. Berharap yang diremasnya itu adalah kepala-kepala yang mengejeknya boncel. Aduh, eike jadi takut nih, mas *author dan narator undur diri*

"Graaa! Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh!...eh, update status dulu ah."

_**TOK TOK TOK TOK**_

"Opo meneh iki!?" sahut Ciel dari dalam dengan ketus.

"Ah, Tuan Muda….masih ngambek? Jangan marah ya. Keluar yuk?" kata Sebastian dari balik pintu.

"GAK!" teriak Ciel dengan gak pedulinya langsung meng-update status gaholnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Ayolah, Tuan Muda…ada Nona Elizabeth lho" sahut Maylene

"Idih! Gak!"

"Tuan Muda~ kalau keluar aku kasih kucing lho" kata Finny tampak tak berdosa menaruh kucing belang tiga didepan pintu. Kucing yang entah milik siapa itu mulai asyik menggaruk-garuk pintu mahal dari kayu _Maho_gani dengan nistanya.

"Hacthi! Aku alergi kucing, geblek! Hacthi!"

Antena radar kucing Sebastian berbunyi. "Ah, biar kubawa kucing ini keluar."

Entah mimpi apa semalem, Sebastian tampak bersinar hari ini. Kayak di anime-anime, tubuhnya keluar cahaya gaje kayak dewa-dewa turun dari surga. Eyaaa~ #eh? suara apa tadi?

Licia, tamu keluarga Kerajaan. Tutor yang mengajari bahasa Palembang. Ciptaan dari author yang keren-unyu abis. Sang biang keladi ngambeknya Tuan Muda. Sedang duduk jongkok dan bersender pada dinding dekat pintu kamar Ciel.

"Hmm…Ciel barusan update status" katanya dengan datar menatap layar andoid-nya. Bard dan Finny langsung jadi kepo. Berebutan mau liat status Ciel.

Maylene—salah satu orang yang kepo tapi gak kebagian tempat bertanya, "Apa statusnya, Nona Licia?"

"Hmm…"

"_Ciel EvilPhantomhiverz_

_Manusia itu harus berani mendapatkan celaan atau ejekan. Sebagai laki-laki yang harus kuat dan tidak goyah. Tidak boleh marah gara-gara ejekan yang simple. Harus tabah dan sabar…_

_Suka. Komentar. Bagikan. 250 orang menyukai ini. 300 komentar._"

"Dih, statusnya keren gini. Orang yang buat malah ngambek tingkat dewa" sindir Licia dengan datarnya.

"Nee, tapi ada 250 likers." Kata Finny dengan polosnya dibarengi dengan anggukan Maylene.

"Tapi _TanakaKerenz_ itu siapa? Kok mirip si kakek tua ya? Komentnya hoh-hoh-hoh mulu" Tanya Bard menunjuk kolom komentar terakhir.

_**Jiiiiiit**_

"Hoh. Hoh. Hoh. Hoh."

.

.

Sudah dua jam berlalu. Sebastian udah kembali dari memulangkan kucing belang tiga yang entah pemiliknya dimana. Jangan-jangan punya Sebastian?

Ciel pun masih saja belum keluar dari kamarnya. Sebastian tak kehilangan akal lalu membawa cake manis kesukaan Tuan Muda Ciel.

"Tuan Muda, ada cake lho" goda Sebastian dibalik pintu. Berharap Ciel akan keluar dan melupakan ngambeknya. Semenit kemudian Ciel pun keluar dengan mata puppy eyes andalannya. Luluh seketika dengan beberapa potong cake. Haduh, nih anak mudah disuap.

Merasa janggal, "Bas, mane semuanye? Kok sepi amet yak?" tanyanya dengan logat betawi.

"Ya ampun, Tuan Mudo. Licia dan yang laen la pegi barusan. Ke Palembang" jawab Sebastian dengan bahasa Palembang hasil ajaran Licia kemaren malem. Akhirnya Sebastian bias bahasa Palembang, tepuk tangan! (pembaca: *tepuk tangan madesu*)

"HAAAAH!? APA!? DIA PERGI TANPA MENGAJAKKU!? BERSAMA TRIO IDIOT TANPA—ah, bagus dong. Akhirnya mansion ini damai juga tanpa mereka. Tanaka dan kau tinggal disini kan?"

"Tidak, Tuan Muda."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Itu karena—_**SWUUUNG**_!", tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo Sebastian langsung menggendong Ciel dipunggung dengan kecepatan kilat. Setara dengan kecepatan lari para ninja Konohagakure dari anime sebelah. Tapi sayang, dengan Ciel yang dipunggungnya, Sebastian malah kelihatan seperti kura-kura ninja ngejer diskonan.

"UWAAAAAAAAAA—hoek"

Setelah sampai di taman belakang mansion, Sebastian berhenti di sebuah helikopter. "Sebastian! Helicopter siapa ini!?" sembur Ciel ketika sudah berada didalam. Ia terdiam ketika yang berada didalam ternyata bukan ia dan Sebastian saja melainkan ada Maylene, Finny dan Tanaka. Udara didalam terasa sesak akibat bau keringat Sebastian abis lari sambil gendong pula! Emang Ciel seberat karung beras?

"Hai Ciel~ sudah siap?" Tanya Licia setengah tertawa di ruang kemudi. Disebelahnya koki (gagal) Phantomhive sudah siap-siap dengan _google_nya. Yak dengan Bard sebagai pilot…mari kita mengheningkan cipta sebentar (?)

"T-tunggu! Kemana kita akan pergi!?" tampak Ciel sedikit panik suaranya agak teredam dengan suara bising baling-baling heli. Licia menoleh kebelakang dan menyeringai ala Russia,

"Palembang"

Dan setelah itu terdengarlah suara teriakan gaje dari bocah mata satu bersamaan dengan keberangkatan mereka.

.

.

To Be Capcus—eh, Continued.

* * *

><p><em>Translate:<em>

"_Bas, mane semuanye? Kok sepi amet yak?"_ (Betawi) : Bas, mana semuanya? Kok sepi amat ya? (salah gak ini?)

"_Opo meneh iki!?" _(Jawa) : Apa lagi ini!?

"_Ya ampun, Tuan Mudo. Licia dan yang laen la pegi barusan. Ke Palembang" _(Palembang): Ya ampun, Tuan Muda. Licia dan yang lain sudah pergi daritadi. Ke Palembang.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dibalik Layar EP:<strong>

Hola, readers! Sudah lama gak nongol lagi di Fanfiction. Haaah~ lega rasanya ngelahirin (?) lanjutan fic gaje ini. Haduh kayaknya humornya kurang…kuraaannggg (QAQ)/  
>maafkan keterlambatan update-nya, saat ini saya sibuk di dunia 3D. mempersiapkan diri untuk terjun perang UN. Dimana kita membabi buta saat membulati isian yang hasil dari nebak-nebak. Jujur, sebagian soal TO matematika itu hasil coblos (itu lho yang nutup mata trus kita pilih a-b-c-d-nya) dan hasilnya…jeng-jeng! Dapet enam! #maafCurcol.<p>

Ehem, karena saya orangnya pelupa, aku sering mikir _"oh iya! Si anu udah kubales review-nya belum yah? Duh lupaaa!"_ gitu. Jadi, lebih baik saya tulis disini balesannya ya? Sekalian promosi pen-name! biar terkenal xD

Dan apa kalian punya akun DevianArt? Nama akunku **Erwici-Cius**. Saya masih baru! Mohon bantuan dari para pembaca sekalian xD. Untuk penutup, ada kuis nih! Soalnya adalah, "Kayu dari pohon manakah yang banyak disebutkan/ditulis di fanfic ini?"

Segitu aja deh, hadiahnya adalah masih dirahasiakan. Yah, mungkin hadiahnya bisa aagh susah ngomonginnya. Diusahakan saya publish fic ini lebih cepat dah ;D review?

TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA~

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel****: **huwaa! Gun-neeeee! Maaf kelamaan balesnya! Apa kabarmu!? Maaf udah menistaimu di chapter lalu QAQ. Kangen deh sama Gun-nee dan yang lain.. lagi mau UN jadi sibuk ngerjain ini itu…Login FB aja gak sempet! Salam hug yang erat buat Gun-nee xD. Sukses selalu yooo~ xD

**Adhit P****:** wah, makasih sudah membaca dan mereview! *kasih cendol*. Yap, nama-mu emang mirip seniorku. Sekolahku sih singkatannya X6. Atau jangan-jangan anda tinggal di Palembang!? Wow, kalau bisa ketemuan ya! xD

**My Name Is Kuzumaki****:** huwaa! Yang ini dari Dila-nee xD. Mungkin acara Jangkrik ato Laksan di PalTV. Oi, kak la buat fic belom? Aku la nunggu lho~! Ntar kalo dak sibuk aku FB-an na xD. Maap kelamoan balesnyo. Hehehe…

**wonkPalembang:** makasih sudah membaca dan mereview! menurut saya, anda misterius! (?). ah, lupakan ^^. Ehehhehe. Jadi malu, akan saya usahakan update cepat! ^^)9

**voly ichi yama****:** makasih sudah membaca dan mereview! owalah! Kirain matamu beras (#duagh). Tampung pake baskom kamar mandi saya. Mau? Mumpung ngganggur (#plak plak). Panggil Undertaker, jadi kalo dikira orgil kan ada yang nemenin (eh?).


End file.
